Cuestión de practicidad
by T-Annita
Summary: La renta la dividiríamos en dos así como el resto de los gastos. En el futuro podríamos pedir un crédito hipotecario combinado reduciendo así la tasa de interés. Y quizá, con un hijo o dos, bien educados en valores, tendríamos un retiro tranquilo con una pensión para nada despreciable.


**Disclaimer: Tonari no kaibutsu kun** es de su creadora **Robico** **.** Yo solo escribo esto para entretener a los fans y por lo tanto no recibo un solo peso en beneficio.

* * *

 _+o+_

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

 **Cuestión de practicidad**

 **X**

 **T-Annita**

+o+

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+

+o+

* * *

Mitzutani Shizuku miró su reflejo en el espejo por tercera vez consecutiva. Su cabello estaba prolijamente atado en una cola de caballo. Su maquillaje al estilo natural resaltaba sus rasgos y el traje que portaba estaba impecable.

Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que la mujer estaba lista para dar una conferencia o quizás liderar una junta de negocios o hasta incluso hablar ante un juzgado para ganar un juicio.

Pero eso estaría lejos de la realidad.

Si bien, la mujer estaba a punto de embarcarse en el negocio de su vida —si es que su contra parte aceptaba el trato—-, lo que estaba a punto de acontecer no tenia nada que ver con el mundo de los negocios.

Era algo mas bien personal.

Contenta con la imagen que su yo del espejo le mostraba la chica decidió corroborar la veracidad y exactitud de sus gráficos y carteles.

Para cualquier otra persona estaba segura de que era extraño. Sin ir mas lejos, estaba segura que Natsume le reñiría por su elección de atuendo. Lo mas seguro es que si le hubiera pedido ayuda, su amiga le hubiese obligado a usar un vestido con estampado de flores, tacones y hasta joyería, o dicho en otras palabras, un atavío con el que no se sentiría a gusto, y que tampoco le daría la seguridad y confianza que buscaba para lograr su cometido.

Ella estaba contenta con quien era y con su forma de proceder, y se suponía que así como era Haru la amaba, ¿cierto?

Así que estaba segura de que él aceptaría.

Aunque quizás no estaba tan segura. Puede que su plan tuviera una probabilidad de éxito del 99%, pero aun así existía un molesto 1% que podía salir mal y que desbarataría todos los planes que venia preparando desde hace meses.

No le preocuparía tanto de no ser porque casi siempre ese margen de error solía estar relacionado con Haru. El joven parecía ser la improbabilidad andando, siempre desafiando los paradigmas y la lógica.

Pero eso no importaba ahora. Shizuru respiró profundo para relajarse y alejar todo signo de nerviosismo que pudiera delatarla. Reacomodó sus materiales de apoyo y se dispuso a acomodar los insumos previamente elaborados en un orden estratégico en la mesa. No podía dejar nada al azar, y consultó el reloj de pared para contemplar que su pareja arribaría a su departamento entre tres y cuatro minutos posteriores a la hora pactada.

A la castaña le había costado trabajo, pero había logrado inculcarle el valor de la puntualidad a su novio, mas aun así el chico se tomaba su tiempo para saludar a los cachorros de su vecina y darles un par de bocadillos a escondidas, para después subir de dos en dos las escaleras que le llevarían a su departamento. El joven se revolvería el cabello en un gesto ansioso y después golpearía la puerta tres veces en lugar de tocar el timbre como el resto de la población.

Mitzutani sonrió complacida al saber que sus cálculos habían sido exactos, y que los toques en la puerta revelaban la identidad de su visita. Ansiosa, confirmó que todo estaba en orden y se dispuso a abrir la puerta y sorprender a su novio con un beso en los labios. A final de cuentas, esto sí era un negocio, y ella debía de usar todas sus cartas si quería salir victoriosa.

Yoshida se mostró sorprendido por el gesto, pero no por ello disgustado. El bermejo le entregó un ramillete de flores y se dejo guiar como cordero a la mesa. Después de una merienda y del te con galletas que había preparado, Shizuku se dispuso a exponer el motivo de su reunión.

La joven se desenvolvió con soltura y un lenguaje corporal tan extraordinarios que dejarían en vergüenza hasta el conferencista mas experimentado.

Haru la miraba entre embobado y asombrado. El sabia de sobra lo dedicada que era su novia cuando quería obtener algo, pero esa vez sin duda la mujer se había superado a si misma. El joven estaba seguro que si la chica trabajara en el canal de ventas por televisión, Shizuku seria capaz de vender hasta el producto mas ridículo que existiera. Es mas, si en este instante su chica le dijera que comprara un bebedero para dinosaurios o un bolsillo para guardar catsup dentro de sus zapatos, lo haría sin pensar.

—Entonces, en resumen. La renta la dividiríamos en dos así como el resto de los gastos. En el futuro podríamos pedir un crédito hipotecario combinado reduciendo así la tasa de interés. Y quizá con un hijo o dos, —ya revisaré los gastos de manutención aproximados para los años venideros—, bien educados en valores, tendríamos un retiro tranquilo con una pensión para nada despreciable.

Satisfecha consigo misma, Shizuku concluyó su discurso mientras le pasaba a su novio un resumen impreso de los beneficios de compartir un futuro juntos.

Haru continuaba anonadado. Sí hojeó el panfleto para no desairar a su pareja, ¡si hasta tenia dibujos! Pero eso no le ayudaba a su cerebro a procesar del todo lo que acababa de pasar.

La mujer dejó pasar unos minutos para que su pareja digiriera la situación para continuar con su última estocada: -Yo me comprometo a hacer que funcione. Pero esto es cosa de dos, así que, ¿que opinas?-concluyó la castaña, que aunque parecía segura, por dentro era un manojo de nervios. Había hecho un excelente trabajo, apostaría por ello, pero el rostro de Yoshida no revelaba nada, y conforme pasaban los minutos aumentaba la incertidumbre de la fémina.

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces antes de preguntar: —Entonces...—el joven carraspeó un poco para que su voz no denotara su nerviosismo—¿Eso quiere decir que me estas pidiendo matrimonio?

Haru era muy inteligente, claro que sí, pero aun así existían cosas que escapaban de su entendimiento, y lo que acababa de pasar era una de ellas. Conocía de sobra la obsesión de su novia de tenerlo todo controlado, pero esto parecía exagerado hasta para ella.

Mitzutani se revolvió incómoda en su asiento, y se apresuró a tomar su bebida en un intento por disimularlo. De todas las posibles preguntas y dudas que pensó que el joven tendría, no se esperaba que esa fuera la primera en ser cuestionada.

—No es necesario verlo de esa forma—toda su seguridad y aplomo parecían desvanecerse conforme miraba al rostro cada vez mas serio de su novio.—Sino como un proyecto de vida...

Las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca cuando Haru se incorporó de golpe y le miró con esa mueca aterradora que ponía cuando algo le desagradaba, o cuando su hermano se hacia presente.

¿Tan mala le parecía su idea? ¿es que nunca se había planteado el que formaran una familia?

Las preguntas seguían surgiendo en su cabeza una tras otra, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ellas porque Haru había acortado casi toda la distancia entre los dos, acorralándola en su silla y con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

—Shisuku—la mujer no pudo evitar respingar al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por una voz ronca y áspera,—¿me estas pidiendo matrimonio?

—Pues...yo diría que es mas como vivir juntos...

— _Shizuku_ —al escuchar su voz en un tono que le exigía que dejara de balbucear, supo todo se había ido a la basura.

La joven derrotada, asintió con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, no se esperaba que Haru la levantara en volandas para después plantarle un beso directo en los labios. De ese tipo de besos que te derriten, se convierten las piernas en gelatina y te hacen maldecir que sea necesario respirar.

—¿Haru?—exclamó dudosa una vez que rompieron el contacto—, ¿entonces estas de acuerdo?

—¿Estas loca?—le respondió abrazándole más fuerte—¡Por supuesto que me casaría contigo! Aunque esta no es la manera en que me lo imaginé.

Mitzutani le miró interrogante a lo que el joven solo se encogió de hombros:—Para empezar, yo iba ser quien lo propusiera. Pero supongo que tardé demasiado.

Sí eso tenia sentido... esperen, ¿que había dicho?

—¿Me ibas a pedir que me casara contigo?

—Por supuesto que si tonta—exclamó con obviedad—Es solo que aun no conseguía todo el papeleo para rentar el zoológico.

—Si claro porque, espera... ¿dijiste zoológico? ¿te ibas a proponer en un zoológico?—e preguntó incrédula y con vena que amenazaba con explotar.

—¡Sí! ¡iba a ser genial!—pero Haru no solia darse cuenta de esas cosas, así que comenzó a explicar su asombroso plan a la par que gesticulaba exageradamente con las manos—. Con los orangutanes, pandas y camellos. Yo iba a ir montado en una alpaca —porque las alpacas son geniales, y pueden escupir—, e iba a hacer que un pingüino te guiara hasta los leones para que...

—¿En un zoológico? ¿es enserio?—reiteró la pregunta, con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

Rogando haber escuchado mal.

—Si bueno...—continuó Haru en un tono pensativo—Sasahara dijo que no era buena idea, que tu pondrías el grito en el cielo y te rehusarías. Natsume me apoyó, aunque dijo que seria mejor si yo te lo pedía montado en un elefante, porque los elefantes son muy tiernos. Mitsuyoshi solo dijo que por favor te tomara una foto cuando te lo pidiera, que se moría de ganas por ver tu expresión de sorpresa. Y Yamaken, de hecho, fue él mas animado con la idea. Dijo que no me preocupara, y que si por algo las cosas no salían bien, el estaría allí a tu lado. Aunque no entendí muy bien a que venia aquello...

La fémina miró a su pareja incapaz de saber como reaccionar. Quería golpearlo, gritarle que estaba demente y mandarlo a volar a su mentado zoológico, y por otra parte, muy en el fondo, deseaba besarle hasta hacer sangrar sus labios y llevarlo directamente a su habitación.

—...y también esperaba poder construir una casa en medio del río, y tener por fin el gallinero que siempre quise para Nagoya...

Mientras el chico continuaba con su verborrea, Shizuku se repetía mentalmente ¿En que momento se le había ocurrido que era buena idea la de llevar una vida juntos? ¿Es que el ejemplo de sus padres no había sido suficiente? Además, Haru y ella eran muy diferentes, con ideas completamente opuestas. Eso no iba a funcionar, su raciocinio se lo gritaba a todo pulmón en su mente.

Casarse era una receta segura para el desastre.

—Nah, pero no importa—ajeno al debate mental de su chica, Haru abrazó Shizuku para poder colocar su cabeza en el hueco izquierdo de su cuello-Será como tu quieras Shizuku—susurró en su oído para enseguida desbaratar las dudas que la aquejaban—... a mi me da lo mismo como sea, mientras sea contigo.

Posterior a escuchar aquello su corazón decidió brincar de gusto y bombear sangre directo a sus mejillas, para después recordarle a su cerebro que sus brazos debían de corresponder el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

Ah, ya recordaba porque había decidido que quería compartir el resto de sus días con ese monstruo. Era extraño, pero lo que más le gustaba de él era la forma en que siempre desbarataba sus planes, y que por loco que pareciera, estaba dispuesta a vivir con ello.

El casarse se trataba solo de un papel, una cuestión de practicidad para muchas cosas.

Pero amarlo, pues era simple y sencillamente porque ella quería hacerlo.

Y eso, aunque no fuera práctico, no le importaba.

* * *

+o+

No tengo mucho que decir. Me gustó esta pareja por lo raros que son xD Aunque admito que Haru intimida a veces.

+o+


End file.
